


Come Into My Heart

by Il-Papa-Patata (Emby_M)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mary is Special Ghoul AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby_M/pseuds/Il-Papa-Patata
Summary: He'd told Terzo he wanted Swiss to nut in him, but like, emotionally.The man has squinted at him, lips pulling into a grimace, and asked him if he was still high or something.No, he wasn't high. And however weirdly put, it was a sincere desire of Mary's, though hard to exactly quantify. It's not like he could actually tell Swiss to nut in his heart, and it's not like he could give directions on how to get there, but-Well, Swiss is kind of getting there on his own right now.-Mary and Swiss have a good fuck at the end of a long day.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Come Into My Heart

He'd told Terzo he wanted Swiss to nut in him, but like, emotionally.

The man has squinted at him, lips pulling into a grimace, and asked him if he was still high or something.

No, he wasn't high. And however weirdly put, it was a sincere desire of Mary's, though hard to exactly quantify. It's not like he could actually tell Swiss to nut in his heart, and it's not like he could give directions on how to get there, but-

Well, Swiss is kind of getting there on his own right now.

It's at the end of a long day. An early morning, waking up to a cool summer sunrise where the air was clean and fresh, they showered together (which was totally just practical, although having Swiss' big hands sudsing him up was the kind of torture he'd happily submit to for eternities), a light breakfast of leftover pastries from Aether (who's been on a baking stint), band practice and a mass and an early dinner together with everyone at some local restaurant, the plates flying and laughter burbling out of everyone, tips and critiques and praises swapped as they tucked into the food. And when they had gotten back, Swiss had pulled him against the door and kissed him for a good long while, these gentle presses of lips and teeth and tongue to his face and neck and shoulder, and grinned at him, saying “I missed you.”

They had a good night in – Swiss put on their favorite record, they had stripped out of their vestments, gotten into their sleep clothes, and cuddled close on the couch, talking about everything and nothing all at once.

At some point he had crawled into Swiss's lap, kissing him. Swiss had agreed, pulling Mary into him by his waist, roving those big wonderful hands along his skin, pulling off the sleep shirt and starting to nip and lick at that exposed skin. Mary had watched Swiss kiss him – soft and reverent, quiet in the still of their apartment (and it was _theirs_ now) – and had thought _i_ _f I could fall more in love with this man I would._

Swiss had picked him up – one arm, so strong, strength that was always gentle without being patronizing – and taken him into their bedroom, settled him across the sheets, told him that he wanted to fuck him until he was brainless from it.

Which is exactly what he's doing.

Slow, soft – but not gentle, not really. Swiss takes his time, lingers over each piece of Mary's skin, each turn of his joints and each smooth expanse of his skin. He nips and nibbles, licks and laves. Mary settles into the bed, arching into the touches that come.

“Pretty thing,” Swiss murmurs.

Swiss's big hands smooth warmth into places – his thighs, first, coming up under his ass to pull him closer, down towards the edge of the bed, then to smooth against the divot in his upper arm, down to his hand where their fingers lace gently. He pulls off Mary's sleep pants with one hand (and some help from Mary's free hand) and nestles his cock against Mary's, bending down so that their foreheads touch.

“How do you want it, pretty thing?”

“Mm,” Mary murmurs, “In your lap.”

“Edge of the bed or up by the pillows?”

“The edge.”

Swiss laughs, pressing a kiss beside his nose.

They part, resettling – Swiss goes for the little box of stuff they have, trying to grab a condom, but Mary shakes his head. Just lube is fine. Swiss nods, sits along his side of the bed, coos compliments as Mary gets up over his lap.

Swiss drizzles a bit of lube onto his fingers, settling his cheek against Mary's shoulder, presses his finger against him. Mary tenses – he's done this so many times but Swiss's touch is so gentle and tender that it feels new -- shudders a breath, and dips his head against his chest.

“Okay?” he murmurs.

“It's fine.”

“Just relax,” Swiss murmurs, “I've got you.”

One finger – Mary groans softly, nuzzles his nose against Swiss' hair, leaning into him. After a moment, a second – Swiss's other hand holds his hip, spreading him open a little more. A third, slicking in and out of him slowly, and Mary shudders again, holding Swiss even closer.

Slow left so much time for thinking – for emotions and love and desperation to worm in and demand place, for the fragile-tender part of him to sigh in relief, for the man who needed touch and warmth and tenderness to weep. Slow was worse, and better, with someone like Swiss, who he can lean into like this and who supports him, who doesn't laugh when Mary whines softly against his hair.

“You're ready?” Swiss murmurs against his neck, ghosting lips against it.

“Mm.”

Swiss guides him down.

Swiss is kind of a big guy, but he's used to the stretch by now. There's no pain involved, just a tightness. The pleased little sigh Swiss lets out is worth it.

Swiss doesn't push, or press – he just rests his hands on Mary's hips and waits for him, smiling up at him.

Mary starts slow, a shift of his hips, rising up and settling back. Swiss guides him along, slipping a hand along his spine, arching his back.

That's different. Swiss starts to roll his hips up into Mary, their stomachs shifting against each other. Mary always wants more- wants to cling to Swiss, touch him, touch him more and more. There was this carnivorous thing to consume him, become one and the same. It was nice to cling, but it was even nicer when Swiss pulls him close himself, losing the edges of himself in Swiss.

Swiss groans softly, smoothing his other hand down the hair at Mary's nape. Even just the way his breath comes, hot and heavy – just hearing that winds Mary up, feeling the way their stomachs press against each other with each deep breath.

Mary moves faster, the effort of bouncing too much when he's just chasing sensation, the deepness of Swiss, the head of his cock pushing against him in a way that makes him drool. Swiss balances it out, shifts Mary's hips with his firm, strong hands. Pulls him in close, like he's trying to push deeper.

Mary's head swims with it. The closeness, the feeling of him. Swiss's hand drags down from Mary's nape to his cock, smoothing his thumb along the underside of it and forcing a moan from Mary's throat.

“Ungh, yes, right there,” he whispers, Swiss ghosting his lips over Mary's pulse.

They rock together, Mary bonelessly grinding down of Swiss, Swiss rutting up into Mary, Mary's mouth going a mile a minute and muttering complete nonsense.

“So nice, so nice,” he mutters, limply gripping onto Swiss's arms, “Feels so good inside me, Switzy, s-so good.”

It's like he's dissolving where their skin meets – it's just- this closeness, the fact Swiss knows him, knows his body, paid _attention_ to his body, treats him with care. Treats the person inside the body just as well, will no doubt smile when he lays them back on the bed, will ask if it was alright, will smooth gentle fingers over his cheeks and kiss them.

“Unh, Switzy,” he moans, flicking his hips against that insistent craving, against the way his skin sparks and shimmers, “Gonna- oh, I'm gonna come-”

“Yeah,” Swiss groans, nibbling a few quick, fluttering bites along his neck, up to his ear, before coming away to watch with hooded eyes.

Mary shifts a few more times, bracing himself on Swiss's arms, before his climax peaks and he's coming over Swiss's stomach.

“Shit,” Swiss groans, clenching his jaw, “So tight.”

“Come inside me,” Mary moans, drifting on the warmth and friction of Swiss's cock inside him, “Come in me, please, I want you-”

Swiss presses his lips against Mary's, silencing him as Swiss rolls his hips against Mary's, hitting up into him unevenly. He clenches his teeth again, hissing out a breath, brow knitting, before coming with a stuttering breath.

Mary shudders at the warmth that fills him, at Swiss's groan he presses into his shoulder, pulling Mary so close into him. Mary slings his arms around Swiss's shoulders, kisses him, their bodies a tangle of limbs – no way to tell from feeling where one of them begins and where the other ends.

Swiss pants. Mary forgets about breathing for a few moments, until Swiss's nice fingers drag along his ribs, as if coaxing the breath out of him.

Mary comes away first, head lolling back. It's dizzy, feverish, like the comedown of some upper, but Swiss's hands running gentle paths along his chest soothe him.

“Ooh,” Swiss groans, “Wow.”

He has the same kind of bleary-dizzy look Mary's sure must be on his own face. He licks his lips, shaking his head a bit. It's cute.

“Maybe we didn't plan enough,” Swiss mumbles, reaching for his shirt and settling it next to them. In a smooth motion, he rolls Mary onto it, his cock still inside.

“'s gonna ruin your shirt.” Mary's mouth is full of cotton, and his brain's turned to marshmallow, but there's a certainty in his heart when Swiss pulls out anyway.

Mary moans. He's always been kind of addicted to the feeling of pulling out – how Swiss's cockhead scrapes against orgasm-tender flesh, the feeling of finality and the chance Swiss might slip in again – but it's kind of even better with Swiss's come dripping out of him. It's lewd in all the right ways.

“We should shower,” Swiss murmurs, wrapping an arm around Mary's waist.

“Nh,” Mary groans, “I wanna cuddle.”

Swiss laughs, “You're gonna feel gross.”

“'m not gonna feel gross. I like your come in me.”

Swiss swallows, bites his lip. Mary grins, leaning in close.

“I like feeling like you're still inside me,” he teases, “Like I belong to you.”

Swiss's pretty silver eyes turn white hot for just a moment, shimmering with want.

It's kinda rare to see it, but it turns Mary on every time when he looks like that. He considers asking Swiss to fuck him again, to fill him up even more.

But Swiss just chuckles and kisses him gently, politely licking against his lips. Mary giggles unevenly, relaxes into it.

As carefully as they can, Swiss and he maneuver up to the pillows, Mary mindful of how he moves so he doesn't get the bed dirty, laying down on his stomach. They're in each other's places, but it's fine for one night, and it's fine when Swiss cuddles him up into his chest.

Mary sighs, holding him close and kissing him gently.

“You know, I told Terzo I wanted you to nut in me emotionally.”

Swiss laughs, “Oh yeah?”

“Think you did it,” he grins, “And I didn't even have to tell you to.”

Swiss smiles up at him, softly. Tucks a loose piece of hair behind his ear. “I have a pretty good guess of what you like, now.”

Mary smiles, a sudden giddiness riding through him. It's never been this easy with someone, and here Swiss was, knowing what he likes, what he needs. He throws his arms around Swiss's chest, laughing like he was drunk, and when Swiss hugs him back, laughing too, maybe he is.

Sleep comes easily, when Swiss starts running his hand down Mary's back in slow arcs. In the morning, they'll shower (together, for convenience, and Mary probably _will_ complain about Swiss's come dripping down his thighs) and have breakfast (leftovers from dinner) and will probably part ways for the rest of the morning, but not before kissing each other at the threshold of the door and telling each other to have a good day.

And Mary's happy about it. He really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
